


Bath or massage

by tigragrece



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bath or massage

Today was one day where the pain of Harold was too much and it's was so hard, John watching him and tried to make him feel better.

"Does maybe one bath would help you or one massage ?" say John

John also tried to touch him gently and calmly and Harold wasn't too much in pain when John touched him like this.

"Come with me, we are gonna take a bath and maybe relax, I have found maybe some sea salt that can I help you," said John

Harold looked at him and say "Did you do research for me ?"

"Of course, you know I take care of you, you are my lover"

Harold kissed him and say "Thank you, my love"


End file.
